Chains
by Belisama
Summary: Era imposible romper estas cadenas que lo aprisionaban a las sombras... Ligero AU y OC, ShiroganexAkira


Hola, he hecho algo que nunca me atrevo, un fic de una historia que aun no termino de ver, pero resulto demasiado tentador XD.

Contiene algunos sppoilers para aquellos que no hayan visto el manga o hasta el capitulo 14 de la serie; tambien pueden considerar algo OC los personajes por lo mismo, sobre todo a Shirogane si solo conocen al de la animiación... creeanme en el manga tiene sus momentos de bipolaridad que aumentan según pasan los volumes, respecto a Akira, bien, pasa igual, en el manga el chico es mucho más expresivo y ciertamente más uke XD. La inspiracion nace de los ojos de Akira en el capitulo 11 ToT cuanto dolor... Cierto, casi lo olvido... el momento de esta es historia seria bastante más adelante de lo que creo han visto XD.

Ok, derechos reservados a Kaili Sorano a quien le agradezco de corazón que por fin allá continuado con el manga y por su puesto no gano nada con este fic.

--

**_- Chains -_**

"I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars"

Og Mandino

**I**

Una fotografía.

Eso es lo único que tenía de sus padres, una imagen detenida en el tiempo tomada un año atrás cuando por una ocasión lograron estar juntos un par de horas sin pelear constantemente, la maravillosa fecha fue su decimoquinto cumpleaños, fue una tarde espléndidamente tensa entre los pocos conocidos de su padre que asistieron y la alta sociedad del mundo del modelaje que rodeaba a su madre.

Entre los regalos electrónicos de ultima generación, la ropa y el dinero recibió también un beso en la mejilla junto con una palmada en el hombro.

Sus padres.

Apenas los miraba lo suficiente para recordar sus voces y este agujero dentro iba creciendo más con el paso de los días, con las semanas y los años, los sentía ajenos a su vida... Se sentía sólo… abandonado.

Nada fuera de normal, era simplemente lo que cualquier chico de padres divorciados debía sentir, ¿cierto?.

Sus dedos siguieron el contorno del rostro de su madre.

Una famosa representante de modelos quien en su tiempo poseyó títulos de belleza.

Había sacado todo de ella, desde sus ojos hasta su cabello color miel y delicada piel, o al menos es lo que todo el tiempo escuchaba de quienes veían las fotografías o de los conocidos del trabajo de su madre. _**El vivo retrato**_, decían, _**Eres gemelo a Lilith cuando empezó su carrera de modelaje, ¿no te interesa ser como tu madre Akira?**_

Nunca le había interesado llamar la atención, no la de extraños o aduladores, hubiera bastado con un poco de tiempo en la apretada agenda, con un cumplido por su manejo de la guitarra o su buena voz pero ella siempre le daba un beso y entonces salía de la habitación con el pasaporte en la mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra, al siguiente día llegaban las postales, las cartas, llamadas y tarjetas de crédito sin limite.

Amaba a su madre claro pero no estaba seguro si era el amor condicionado por la idea de quien era o porque realmente hubiera compartido con ella los momentos entrañables que creaban los lazos o quizás era su culpa por no aceptar las constantes invitaciones a vivir en el extranjero con ella pero Londres significaba estar rodeado de ese mundo artificial lleno de oportunistas aunque vivir en Japón no era tampoco un paseo por el parque.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura orgullosa y gallarda de su padre, de él tenía el espíritu pero su sombra el cabello negro y el tono rojizo de sus ojos, tenia la altura, la terquedad.

El maldito sentido de justicia.

Su padre que era fiscal, un hombre divorciado y vuelto a casar con un hijo recién nacido, una preciosa niña que era tan parecida a él… a veces se preguntaba si el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo donde lo entregaba a su madre sin pelear había sido porque no se le asemejaba en nada, porque era el clon de la mujer que casi destruyo su futuro.

Un encuentro, un par de copas y un hijo.

No era la mejor forma de empezar el ultimo año de universidad.

Un error.

No lo había visto en seis meses, después de que fue a conocer a su media hermana.

Aun recordaba los ojos castaños de su padre mirando con amor a su princesa, recordaba como perdieron ligeramente su brillo al verlo.

No podía reprochar nada ni cambiar lo que sentía o no por él, después de todo se había convertido en una visita desde que tenia los cinco años, ya ni siquiera podía recordar si lloro la primera vez que estuvo seguro que su padre no volvería pero tal vez lo hizo, tal vez lloro tan fuerte que su madre no tuvo otra opción que quedarse en Japón y llevarlo de visita a Inglaterra para que conociera a sus abuelos.

Suspiro algo cansado.

Nunca había deseado grandes cosas, el dinero de su madre era utilizado en pequeños lujos y lo indispensable para mantenerse, se había negado a vivir en una casa enorme llena de sirvientes porque al menos con una modesto hogar en un barrio medio se aseguraba de que ella viniera a visitarlo periódicamente para saber que seguía con vida, inclusive eran reconfortantes las llamadas en la madrugada desde Paris o Viena con platicas que realmente no decían nada pero informaban de los puntos mas importantes del mes.

A veces deseaba una visita repentina de su padre y de su madrastra, una mujer dulce y hermosa, con la pequeña Hikaru en brazos y no las excusas de siempre para cancelar sus salidas.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser un objeto al que todos querían utilizar, era por eso que creo su perfecta coraza que pocos habían intentado atravesar, Kengo y Ko eran quizás los únicos que lograron arañar la superficie pero aun así estaban tan lejos del núcleo protegido tras gruesas capas orgullo con un poco de falsa seguridad, el resto de las personas eran oportunistas, inclusive Aya con su eterna canción de responsabilidad solo lo utilizaba para quedar bien con los maestros.

No podía creer que era necesario para alguien, no era importante y mucho menos valioso… pero aun podía decidir un poco sobre su futuro, sobre lo que deseaba…

Hasta que apareció Shirogane.

Por primera vez alguien lo necesitaba, alguien, un total desconocido, quería darle una razón de ser.

Por supuesto vino primero la desconfianza de tan tentadora oferta -con cuidado dejo la fotografía de regreso al buró- criarse prácticamente solo le daba una pequeña ventaja sobre el resto de los chicos de su escuela y esa era que había aprendido a diferenciar a los adultos peligrosos de los simples bufones pero se encontró en medio de una torbellino de palabras sin sentido y ojos azules que lo paralizaban con una emoción que sólo podía llamar miedo.

En esa ocasión, el momento que firmaron el pacto -mordió su labio inferior, aferrando sus manos en los bordes del mueble- cuando debió aceptar las condiciones de Shirogane lo había sentido con más fuerza haciéndolo estremecer.

Lo habían atrapado, de alguna forma había perdido en una solo noche su completa libertad, aunque siguiera actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido por dentro lo sabia y ese ser de sombras también, se estaba aprovechando de la ocasión enredándolo con mentiras blancas, palabras dulces y miradas sinceras que sabía eran falsas.

Falso.

Todo en Shirogane era una ilusión se lo decían bien sus instintos que nunca fallaron y aun así se permitió arrastrar… el descenso fue más rápido pero adornado con colores brillantes, con risas, lagrimas y compañeros, se dejo guiar como un personaje de ficción cuya escena final se acercaba vertiginosamente, viviendo cada noche al ritmo que esa sombra blanca le marcaba, había un peligro latente pero aun así seguía avanzando, coleccionando heridas y aumentando la cuenta a pagar cuando la actuación terminara.

… _**Puede que yo me haya equivocado…**_

Esa era la verdad, no importa lo que sucedió después, no importa que tanto se fortaleció, no importaban las lágrimas en la lluvia ni la retractación de Shirogane a sus palabras, la realidad era esa… era un error… y ese dolor aun era persistente porque la sombra estaba fingiendo de nuevo, fingía haberse equivocado al decirle tales palabras cuando lo único que hacía era tragarse su orgullo y aguantar a su lado un poco más, hasta que llegara la persona correcta.

…_**No puedes confiar en Shirogane…**_

Eso había dicho Ko.

Que tontería.

Chasqueo la lengua.

No necesitaba que le recordaran eso, de antemano no confiaba en nadie realmente ni siquiera en Kengo -su amigo de la infancia, su responsabilidad- y mucho menos en Ko -quien era como su maestro en algunas lecciones de la vida y quien le había mentido todo este tiempo sobre su verdadero origen, que era un Rei, que no era humano, que justo como Shirogane mentía sobre muchas cosas- ya ni siquiera podía confiar en si mismo.

Desde un principio lo sabía pero fueron las palabras de esa chiquilla las que cimentaron sus sospechas de que Shirogane escondía no solo pequeños datos si no cosas realmente importantes de él, obviamente el noble no confiaba pero tenía el descaro de exigir que tuviera fe ciega en que todo lo que hacía era por el bien propio y de los demás, por el equilibrio de dos mundos.

Porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer en las noches que esperar la llamada que no llegaba hasta fin de mes.

El último rayó de sol entrando por las ventanas se reflejo en el marco de la fotografía.

Otra mentira.

No sabía cual ilusión era ahora la más dolorosa si esa en la que había vivido por casi diecisiete años o esta que había durado unos meses pero sabía que causaban una pena diferente las palabras que decían sus padres y aquellas que brotaban de la boca de la sombra con sus suplicantes ojos azules.

Miro el reloj en su buró.

Parpadeantes números rojos le saludaron.

Seis y media.

Había pasado casi un día desde que se encerró en su habitación sin deseos de hablar con alguien, sin recibir las llamadas constantes a su teléfono móvil, esperando pero la presencia que deseaba apareciera de entre las sombras nunca se hizo presente.

¿Qué más ocultaba Shirogane de él? ¿Qué más se guardaba respecto a su destino el noble?

Ryuko.

Esa era la palabra que corría en su cabeza sin cesar, que invocaba una expresión indescifrable en Shirogane y un aura de seriedad en Ko mientras que a él le daba escalofríos, otra cosa de que cuidarse, un peso más que amenazaba con hundirlo eso significaba esa palabra.

Alguien mentía, alguien lo estaba utilizando de escudo, el problema es que ya no sabia quien.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, observando a través de la ventana los rastros de la luz del día disolverse en rojo y magenta que cedían ante el azul profundo casi negro de la noche, las sombras en su habitación se alargaban engrosándose a cada minuto que pasaba tratando de devorar todo lo que antes definió la luz.

-Doppler, libérate.-Murmuro y por primera vez sintió la energía correr a través de su cuerpo liberándolo del peso muerto del cascaron sin la necesidad de gritar a todo pulmón su orden, la sensación extraña pero conocida de ser tan ligero con una pluma se apodero de él.

En cuanto el ultimo color desapareció del cielo ya estaba afuera corriendo por las azoteas en busca de respuestas o al menos de algo que liberar la tensión en su cabeza.

Guiado sólo por esa nostalgia que venia con su transformación y por la luna llena que no proyectaba sombra bajo sus pies corrió por las calles en busca de su victima de esa noche.

**II**

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas y varios Kokuchi de orden menor cuando finalmente encontró a quien buscaba, Shirogane estaba prácticamente sumergido en las sombras de la esquina del bar predilecto; nadie lo vio entrar por supuesto aunque un par de personas los sintieron pasar de lado porque temblaron cuando cruzo la habitación en dirección al albino… por supuesto Wagatsuma lo siguió también pero no había daño alguno si el resto de los reunidos ahí no podían verlo, ¿cierto? O era quizás que no se animo a detenerlo cuando era obvio que no podía posponer lo inevitable.

-Shirogane.-Murmuro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del mayor pero al otro lado de la mesa no hubo respuesta, el albino continuo escondiéndose tras sus mechones, sus ojos azules fijos en la bebida que consumía, paso un momento largo de silencio en que el alcohol en el vaso fue disminuyendo y su paciencia se acabo por completo.-Shirogane, te lo advierto deja de ignorarme.-Gruño entre dientes.-Los últimos Kokuchi acabaron con mi buen humor.

Aferro los lados de mesa con verdadera fuerza hasta el grado de hacerla crujir para mostrar su punto.-Al menos mírame cuando intento hablar contigo ¿o ni siquiera puedes hacer eso?.

-Al contrario querido Akira puedo hacer eso y mucho más.-Respondió alzando finalmente la vista, en cuanto esos ojos se posaron en él un impulso eléctrico recorrió su espina haciéndolo estremecer, dejándolo confundido por un segundo; sintió la misma necesidad que aquella primera vez de colocar cielo, mar y tierra entre ellos algo que sólo aumento cuando una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en los labios pintados de rojo del mayor, conocía ese gesto altanero… lo había visto en sueños o quizás pesadillas, las siguientes palabras tampoco ayudaron porque sonaron tan familiares que supo tembló aun más.-Hmmm tal vez sea la iluminación o este Oporto pero creo que tus mejillas están sonrosadas Akira, creo que esta noche luces especialmente arrebatador.

Claro que sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas porque sentía a la perfección su piel arder pero basto con recordar porque estaba aquí para que la pena regresara a ser enojo.-Afuera, te mostrare lo especialmente arrebatador que estoy.-Dijo alejándose de la puerta no sin asegurarse de voltear varias botellas y copas en su camino a la salida.

Por supuesto los gritos de los clientes asustados no se hicieron esperar.

El camino a la azotea fue tan solo un salto que en un segundo lo llevo a su destino. La imagen de la luna llena dominando el paisaje urbano lo recibió en todo su esplendor, la luz blanquecina irradiaba todo con un aura espectral que lo apuñalo con un sentimiento de dejavu, ya había ocurrido algo así, ¿no?, sólo que en un diferente sitio y con Kon terciando su platica. ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido, casi suplicado -hasta donde el orgullo permitía claro- que le contara todo? ¿Cuántas veces Shirogane le negó el conocimiento sonriendo o pidiéndole que confiara?.

Sabia que no podría resistir un sola vez más las respuestas ambiguas del albino no sin terminar haciendo algo que lamentaría después.

La sensación de algo deslizándose sobre su espalda le aviso de la llegada de Shirogane pero no alcanzo a voltear para enfrentarlo porque un brazo enfundado en negro rodeo su cintura y el otro fue una mano que se aferro a su garganta en una amenaza clara que venía envuelta en el aroma a alcohol mezclado con el dulce perfume de la vainilla, por reflejo llevo sus manos al brazo que sujetaba la parte superior de su cuerpo pero no intento liberarse en parte porque a pesar de todo el otro no intentaba lastimarlo y porque podía lucir más débil que él pero la fuerza física del albino era superior a la suya.

-Shiro…

-¿Por qué haces esto?.-Lo interrumpió pegando más su cuerpo contra el suyo.-¿Por qué me buscas y me sacas de mi cómodo escondrijo? ¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón?.-Labios suaves, aliento calido, golpearon contra su mejilla.-¿Sabes lo que es ver tu figura contra la luna?… ¿crees que estoy hecho de piedra pequeño?

-¡Shirogane basta!.-Volteo el rostro, tratando de zafarse, de ignorar el tono de voz y las palabras en su oído pero sobre todo de alejarse del otro, solo para descubrir el agarre de acero que tenia la sombra sobre él, lo que vino no fue ira sino una mezcla de miedo y desesperación cuando sintió la mano en su cintura rozar su cadera de una forma poco inocente, mucho más atrevido que todos los contactos anteriores de Shirogane, estaba saliéndose de control.-¡¡Maldición suéltame ya!! ¡¡Que me sueltes he dicho!!

-Shhh, ¿quieres hablar no?.-Dedos blanco de lino se cerraron alrededor de su mandíbula, la voz había cambiado nuevamente, el tono era mas grabe, no era amistoso como antes o cautivador como acostumbraba cuando estaban solos, al contrario resultaba frío, demandante como en aquel momento que lo doblego casi podía asegurar que sus ojos lucían como en ese momento pupilas agatadas en medio de un campo azul brillante.-Desde aquí puedo ver que te sonrojas de nuevo querido, ¿Por qué no eres sincero con lo que quieres de mi?, si lo fueras te daría todas las respuestas que poseo aunque no sean muchas realmente.

…_**¿Lo que quiero de ti?**_… Pensó frenéticamente no comprendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería el mayor, lo único que deseaba es que dejaran de manipularlo, que Shirogane no utilizara más sus sentimientos, sus sentidos, para confundirlo y avasallarlo… deseaba sobre todo una explicación de porque había sido elegido cuando había muchos otros capaces de dar la vida misma por proteger algo, Aya, Kengo, ellos eran un ejemplo, se preocupaban por algo más allá que este vació dejado por una infancia solitaria.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, rubí o zafiro, no importa su color no he visto gemas iguales en muchos años.-Parpadeo confundido. ¿Cuándo había volteado? ¿Cuándo Shirogane lo había colocado de frente a él?… en esta posición tan familiar, manos delicadas aferrando su cintura pegándolo al cuerpo del otro, el mismo calor y frío enfrentándose en su interior haciéndolo temblar, solo esos ojos eran diferentes quizás porque no existía sombrero que disminuyera el brillo en ellos.-Apuesto a que sabes a miel.

-¿Shiro…?.-No. No fue como la primera vez, no fue amable sino fiero y posesivo; la boca del noble se cerro con fuerza sobre la suya pero sucedió como en aquel momento y cada parte de su ser vibro con el contacto rudo, sintió la lengua entrar para ultrajar prácticamente su boca, sintió las manos en su cintura moverse en direcciones contrarias una arriba y la otra bajo, fue entonces que la sensación de peligro reapareció, el pánico lo domino, pero el grito se ahogo en su garganta.

Sus manos buscaron asirse a la gabardina tratando de halarlo, de separarse.

Shirogane lo hacia de nuevo.

Estaba robándole, estaba sometiéndolo.

Finalmente el instinto emergió y sin más forma de escapar mordía con fuerza el labio de su atacante, en un segundo estaba libre de aquel beso pero Shirogane aun lo sostenía, nunca antes le pareció tan alto como en ese momento, ni sus facciones tan duras como si estuviera hecho de mármol puro…

Nunca lo había visto molesto con él.

-Veo que al fin al salido a relucir tus colmillos.-De nuevo dedos gráciles se cerraron sobre su mentón obligándolo a quedarse quieto, hechizado sin duda por esos ojos azules.-¿Sabes cuales son los privilegios de la nobleza, Akira?, ¿sabes lo que gano a cambio de arriesgar mi existencia por el equilibrio de ambos mundos?.-El peso de Shirogane se hizo hacia delante y vencido por la gravedad que ahora se volvía su enemiga cayeron al suelo de la azotea con el albino sobre él.

-Shirogane.-Murmuro sin poder apartar la vista de la imagen que de pronto apareció ante sus ojos, como la luna formaba un halo alrededor del mayor.-¿Qué…?

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy libre de cumplir mi voluntad y de tener a quien quiera.-Intento besarlo de nuevo pero desvió el rostro tratando de evitar el contacto, escuchado algo parecido a una risa corta sobre él antes de que el fantasma de un beso se posara en su mejilla.-Eres tan lindo, tan indefenso bajo mi cuerpo, no sabes cuanto te quiero…

-¡Mientes!.-Respondió de inmediato porque esas palabras eran como hierro ardiente quemando su piel, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros, sus uñas trataron de enterrarse en la piel blanca, tratando de herir, de borrar la expresión del otro, esa sonrisa de satisfacción.-¡¡Mientes!!.-Exclamo de nuevo pero esta vez empujando tratando de sacarse el peso que lo tenia clavado en el suelo pero cuando no consiguió más que una sonrisa divertida fue como si todas sus fuerzas se esfumaran en un solo latido de su agitado corazón.-Has mentido desde el principio, ¿cierto?.-Murmuro desviando la vista.-No es como si me necesitaras realmente, me utilizas como un señuelo, estas heridas realmente no valen para ti, esta sangre y la de los otros no han servido de nada realmente… puedo aceptarlo puedo consentir que mientas o no digas la verdad pero no pienso perdonarte cuando dices a la ligera que me quieres.

Estas cadenas lo apretaban con fuerza, lo ahogaban, jalándolo al fondo de ese agujero negro.

¿Había pasado esto ya?, una parte de si le decía que bajo una luna igual, en la misma posición se habían dicho exactamente esas palabras, de alguna forma sabía exactamente lo que Shirogane diría a continuación...

-¿No lo entiendes aun?, Akira Nikaido de entre todas las sombras.-Su voz había vuelto a ser ese sonido complaciente que endulzaba el oído ajeno y seducía a cualquiera pero que estrujaba sus extrañas con un fuego muy diferente.-En todo este mundo o en el otro eres el único que brilla con luz propia, el único a quien me siento irremediablemente…

… _**atraído por ti **_… Termino en su mente al mismo tiempo que las palabras emergía de los labios de Shirogane.

-No te creo, no creo lo que dices ahora como no lo creí antes.-Endureció sus facciones enfrentando al mayor.-Aun en este momento solo actúas así porque no deseas decirme la verdad, es suficiente Shirogane, estoy cansado, harto de que tratas de jugar conmigo.

-¿Por qué crees que miento?¿Crees qué juego?.-Dijo incorporándose.-Es cierto lo que dije, puedo tener a quien desee pero no cualquiera llama mi atención, no cualquiera enciende mi sangre, puedes negarlo de principio a fin pero tenemos un pacto Akira, quizás no leíste nunca las líneas pequeñas pero eres mío.

Un momento después Shirogane se disolvió en la luz de la luna.

Pasaron un par de minutos en que las palabras de la sombra hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza y en que las primeras lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, era extraño, juraría que los espíritus no podía llorar pero aun así no podían ser otra cosa esa tibieza que se deslizaba sobre sus mejillas.

-Estúpido, eres un tonto Akira.-Se dijo a si mismo mientras con lentitud se sentaba limpiando con la manga de su camisa las lagrimas.-No es a ti a quien buscaba, ¿no lo recuerdas?.-Una punzada de dolor en el pecho obligo a su otra mano a moverse al área afectada buscando un alivio que no llegó a su corazón.-No quiere este presente.

Este era un nuevo tipo de dolor, como una aguja ardiente clavándose pero se guardo el grito dejando que solo las lagrimas surgieran.

Era imposible romper estas cadenas que lo aprisionaban a las sombras.

**III**

_-Desde el momento que me viste has dicho lo mismo.-Voz serena, quizás algo fría irrumpió en el silencio de la sala del trono.-¿Acaso tu amor nace de improvisto como una chispa en medio de la noche? ¿no es preferible que sea como un botón que abre lentamente?._

_-No podía amarte de otra forma, no sé verte si no es con estos ojos, ni puedo dejar de pensar en tu rostro.-Respondió con seguridad nacida de la pasión del momento. -Desde el primer momento que te ví supe cual era mi destino. _

_Ojos rubí lo vieron un instante, había en ellos no sólo el brillo de una mente inteligente también un fuego que ardía constantemente pero esos mismos ojos…-No me conoces, no puedes amarme como lo juras, como me lo repites momento a momento.- Esos ojos perdían su luz volviéndose pozos oscuros, el bello rostro se tornaba entonces suave, melancólico.-Desiste Shirogane, no vuelvas nunca a decir tales palabras. _

_-¡Pero te amo!.-Respondió poniéndose de pie, olvidando el protocolo, aferrando su bastón con fuerza. _

_-¡¡Mientes!!.-Exclamó el rey con un rugido desde su trono para su sorpresa, sus ojos rubí ahora brillaban como teas ardientes.-¡¿Cómo puedes amarme si no me conoces realmente?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a blasfemar de esta forma tan desvergonzada?!.-Pasó un momento de tensó silencio en que las sombras alrededor de ellos se achicaron en temor a la ira del regente mientrás que las fuentes de luz, esas llamas bailaron con frenesí como si desearan destruir toda la oscuridad, finalmente suspiro en un gesto de cansancio, todo volvio a la normalidad, esa delicada mano se movió a la frente y ahora esos ojos volvían a lucir sin vida, gemas sin pulir que lo hicieron temblar.-Sólo una vez en tu existencia encontraras a ese ser que iluminara tu vida, con quien compartirás sueños y dolor, pero esa persona no soy yo. _

-¿Pero que me dices del amor que es por siempre?, ¿Qué puedes decir de esos sentimientos que no cambian en ningún momento no importando el numero de décadas que han pasado desde su nacimiento?.-Murmuro alzando el rostro, observando la luna llena, bañándose en su luz.-Y no importa cuantas veces deba decirlo para que entre en tu dura cabeza... Esperare lo necesario hasta que regreses.

Luz y oscuridad se arremolinaban en el cielo en la forma de constelaciones, esta noche sin embargo le parecía que las estrellas brillaban menos que antes como si luz palpitara lentamente, agonizantes, o quizás es que estaban heridas.

_**Ende**_

--

Ohh, si llegarón hasta aqui, se los agradezco de corazón, al menos lo leyeron completo, XD


End file.
